Talk:A is for Answers/@comment-198.83.30.159-20140320154315
so the twist is that ali wont have a twin but someone else will, if you think of all the main characters one of them would have to have a twin and makes good enough sense to want to hurt alison and be close enough to alis mom to be protected, we can rule out the hastings because she hates them so who else does that leave? mona cant be a because during the log house fire she told the girls that now she will never know who a is because they tried to be ahead of a. so what does that mean when in the finale it shows that mona has been a psycho for like ever. when it comes to cece, does anyone know how in the world did cece and ali even meet? and why a college girl get so involved with a high schoolers drama, also when a or the a team called the cops on cece of you read the book you can see that both toby and ms d was at the same spot at different times so there has to be a reason for that. does anyone else find it werid that toby actually flew all the way to london just to get melissa, where did he get that kind of money and why didnt he just call the chick up and it wasnt even his place since in that last espoides when we thought melissa was a she said everything she did was to protect spencer, from what the answer never came since spencer never discussed it with the other girls. and what is the relationship with cece and melissa i know melissa wanted ali to hurt because of ian but that chick has moved on from boy to boy and i dont think she would have killed ali in front of ms d like that but then theres a thorie going around that melissa killed the other girl ( what doesnt make sense is that this girl has to look exactly like ali for melissa and the cops to think that was her, but in the finalie doesnt ali know who got buried because she wanted everyone else to know she was dead, those things jsut dont come togather. and when it came to alis story yes there were alot of people missing which it makes more confusing as to why ali didnt explained what happen in between or if it really happened. yes the whole noal thing is really werid to, if noel took their phones and took them to ny how the hell did the police track the phones to the spot they were last seen before the finalie. the whole ezra thing is stupid too, i think aria didnt read the whole book becasue then she would have known who esle was a suspect because when she went on a rampage in his house he also suspected jason. like most of the time the girls never do anything in full they just see what they want and assume everything. with ali, did she look at those videos of nat or just went through the list of what names were on there because if she supposly had a then she should have known or a close guess as to who it was. the girls were on the right track as well but stop as soon as they think they got and end up wrong. i dont think melissa killed that girl becaaue it would be to easy to figure out and then they might as well let her say it out loud but it has to be someone that is big enough to shock the father but who is the question. and the police are diging up the grave so we wont be seeing the cops for a while again, i dont even know why they are even in the show half the time they arent even doing there their job because they are just as clusless and everyone else is they just ask the question we are all asking and whats werid is how in the hell did they get that photo of ali and the girls when they first met up all togather that night. jason cant be a because then its to easy, melissa i dont think is a because ms d wouldnt want to protect her anyways, me d isnt a because chick got buried, the girls arent a, mona isnt a even though she is working for him, a has to be a guy cuz no girl on that show has enough strengh to lift themselves up like that but the arms look alittle fake like there was something under the sweater to make him/her look bigger. but who did ali piss off that much to harass her after the halloween party, when then, what happen before the party. the whole jake thing isnt going to be answered either but i think they did that so we can suspect ezra even more.